NEW MONSTERS
by Plumalchemyst
Summary: Siara was just a normal high schooler who dreamed of being a singer it dashed when she was caught in an explosion and her friend techna a cybernetic genious saves her by making her a cyborg more monsters to come later on


I do not own Monsters vs. Aliens only Siara Techna and various other oc I will add along the way also forgive grammatical mistakes its been awhile

"Siara c-come on w-w-we're going to b-be late" stuttered a girl with brown pigtails and glasses. "I'm coming I'm coming" said a blonde girl her hair in a bun she was basically the perfect girl blonde hair blue eyes rich a cheerleader and smart other than her roommates all the kids teased and tortured hated her, thinking she was like everyone of the populars when she was really nice though she never say it in public. "Sup Siara" said a goth girl one of Siara's roommates "Just fine Drucila" said Siara smiling as Drucila's brothers she was born with making her and them triplets entered. "Drago Drake you ready for our exams" asked Drucila "Yeah yeah" grumbled Drake in his Punk clothes Drago was emo but a poser not the 'I'm so sad I will cut myself' emo. "Your looking delicious as always Siara" he smiled at Siara. Siara blushed. "Yeah she's scrumptious lets go before we're locked out" said Drake annoyed "Okay okay see you Siara Techna" said Drucila following her brothers to the literature building for English exams. "I-I-I got ma-ma-math so s-see you l-later" said Techna going to the math building it broke Siara's heart to see people call Techna stuttering Stella.

Siara was the first of a few people in the science lab when she went to get Professor Smiths notes there in the drawer was a bomb ticking slowly "Get out" she said "What why Siara" asked Brad quarterback on the wild hogs team and Siara's boyfriend. "JUST GET EVERYONE OUT" she yelled Brad knowing not to argue with Siara in that mood got some of his buddies to evacuate the building. Siara had been learning to disarm bombs and hope her practice come in handy as she set to work.

"Br-br-brad" stuttered Techna running up, she gotten an E-mail that the science lab was being evacuated. "Hey Stuttering Stella" said Brad Techna ignore the hurtful name. "W-wheres Si-si-si-siara" she asked stuttering. "She's still in there but I don't know why she had the place evacuated" said Brad staring at the Science Lab wondering. Drucila Drake and Drago came running up. Techna explain which took a little longer because of her stuttering about Siara having the lab evacuated. "Why?" asked Drucila confused. "N-n-no one kn-knows" said Techna "Yeah but she could get hurt" said Drago worried he obviously had a crush on Siara and wanted her safe and sound. "We could go in after her but if its life threatening we reveal what we are" whispered Drake to Drucila and Drago. "True but Siara is our friend" sighed Drucila softly. "But can the campus take the truth that we are vampires" whispered Drago "Probably not okay unless something bad happens we wait" said Drucila "Right" said Drake and Drago as the Science lab burst into flames from an explosion. "SI-SI-SIARA" screamed Techna "Okay I'll go in" said Drago running into the building everyone else but Drucila Drake and Techna fled from the explosion after thirty minutes Drago came out with a severely injured Siara. "H-hurry back to t-the dorm" said Techna heading back to the dorm Siara's mother had donated for her daughter to live in it had a lab and other things for the teen prodigy Techna ordered Siara strapped down. "Your not going to use Cybernetics are you" asked Drucila "I-I have to or s-s-s-she'll die" said Techna who was there because of her advance projects in cybernetics. "Do it"s aid Drago he love Siara no matter what Techna nodded and shooed the triplets out and set to work on Siara it took three days and four nights and coffee lots and lots of coffee but Siara was finished. "Wow" said Drucila with a worried look Siara had part of her head rebuilt her right arm and part of her chest was also rebuilt and her cauves down to her feet were rebuilt but it look like she was wearing boots that allow her to fly her eye had a powerful laser that incinerate a building and a plasma cannon in her new arm. "What happen? it feels like my head was blown off" groaned Siara waking up "Well sort of" said Drake snidely "Whats today?" she asked "Thursday" replied Drucila "THURSDAY OH NO I HAVE A TEST ON OMADAIS MOTZART" she shrieked and started running before anyone of roommates could stop her.

Siara study music as she wanted to be a singer one day. As she drew near the concert hall for her test people looked and started screaming monster at her, confusing poor Siara as people started calling places for help. "Why are you yelling at me? I'm not a monster" she said holding her hand up and accidentally blowing a tree up. Siara went wide eyed, what was happening to her? People were still screaming as a black van drove up and some men got out and started wrangling teens who were still screaming scared. one man shot Siara with a tranquilizer making the 16 year old pass out. Techna, Drucila, Drake, and Drago coming to late as Siara was loaded in and drove off.

A few hours later Siara stirred "Techna can you throw me my sleeping bag I think the heaters broken again" she yawned and rolled off a prison bed and landed with a thud. "Ow" she yelped and looked down she was wearing weird clothes and sadly she saw the cyborg parts she had. As she sat there confused a red light went off and the bed sucked into the wall the room began to move down it soon stopped and pushed Siara out. She stood up and looked around taking in her surroundings a room very empty other than a couple chairs and tables some her size and one far to big for a human. She heard a noise and turned around she saw no one. "Hello is anyone there I need help" she called she turned around and shrieked at the giant cockroach "Madam please don't scream it hurts my head" said the cockroach "You talk" she squeaked "Yeah its getting him to shut up is the problem" said a gelatinous blob a lovely ocean blue "Bob no thats you" said a fish ape "Oh really Link I thought it was Doctor Cockroach" said Bob as Siara backed away until she hit something she turned around and went pale when she looked up at the fifty foot woman. "Hello I'm Susan but the general calls me Ginormica, whats your name?" she asked "Si-siara" she squeaked scared "Oh thats a pretty name" smiled Susan "Whats your monster name" asked Bob "What" asked Siara "You know what do people call you when they see you" he said "Siara" she said "Siara woah scared myself a little" said Bob "Where am I" she asked "Area 51 we stay here and go out to protect the world" said Susan "Fine with you but I don't belong here I'm meant to be out there becoming a singer" wept Siara sad as she banged on the wall ignoring Insectasor. "Siara wait you might" was all Susan said as the general entered and told them to go back to they're cells all the monsters went into they're cells the General leading Siara out

"Miss I am General W.R. Monger and I have captured monsters over the years recently they have been put into action to protect the world" said the General "So what I don't belong here I'm not a monster" sniffed Siara "Look I know you don't want to accept it what with being a cheerleader and all but your appearance now scares people and thus your a monster" he said as they passed the other monsters cells. "But I'm not dangerous I never hurt anyone" she said accidentally shooting down a jet packer. "Oh sorry" she said "Don't worry we set up a room to calm you down" said the general opening a cell door with a picture of a puppy on it "I WANT MY PUPPY NOT A PICTURES" she shrieked loudly. "Also your name has been changed to Mecha" said the General as she was brought in the room and the door slid down Siara or Mecha now began to sob uncontrollably Susan who pretty much had a door on either wall to visit her friends entered Mecha's room and lifted up the teen and cradle her like a mother and calmed Mecha down Mecha fell into a deep sleep.

(so tell me what you think of the first chapter)


End file.
